Alfador, The Easter 'Bunny'
by Karana Belle
Summary: Everyone is bored so they have an easter Egg hunt! it is better than it sounds and i thought that it was funny as did my sister.


Karana Belle: Hi! I hope that you people actually want to read my story, but you might not after I tell you this: this story does not follow the game or you can say that it is between when they finish all the side quests and when they actually fight Lavos. Which ever you want but the story will be the same either way. Any way... the characters might really be out of character except maybe Magus, but he won't be too mean or maybe I'll make Magus way OOC! That would be funny!  
  
Disclaimer: do not own Chrono Trigger! But when I do (in my dreams) I will be rich! And give money to all that review me! But like I say that Is all in a dream, both our dreams because you probably wanted that money...Anyway I'll be quiet now bye.  
  
Alfador, the Easter 'Bunny'  
  
Everyone was sitting in the End of Time, doing nothing, very bored. They didn't even have any thing to talk about because they already used all the topics. So they all just sat there, quite like vegetables, in a weird kind of way. Gaspar, as always, just sat, actually stood, by the lamppost, a bubble coming out of his nose. Marle having nothing else to do sat in front of Gaspar watching his bubble go big then small, big then small over and over.  
  
Ayla was trying to decide that when she was hungry who she should eat first Magus, Robo, or Frog. It was a very hard decision for her so she had to think extra hard. Robo was shut down, as everyone had gotten annoyed of his constant beeping. Frog was sleepwalking but he had done it too many times before and no body found it amusing any more. So when he walked by someone doing something out of the ordinary everyone ignored him.  
  
Crono was polishing the Rainbow Blade for what seemed the thousandth time. Magus was just his usual self, sulking in a corner all by himself, guilt of not being able to save his sister, not once, but twice. Lucca was the only one doing anything to help them all. She was trying to think of something to do or something that happened that was important enough for some kind of party.  
  
While Lucca was going through her internal calendar, she noticed that soon it was Easter. She jumped up and yelled, "Yes!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucca as if she were insane. That is everyone except Robo and Gaspar who were both 'asleep'.  
  
"What are you yelling about now? Did you have a dream where some stupid guy said that he loved you or something? Cause we all know that that would be something you would dream about since you are not loved by anyone of the opposite gender that way." Magus smirked hoping he could lure Lucca into an argument so he wouldn't be so bored.  
  
"No! I'll get you back for that one later, but I just noticed that Easter is coming soon and we can have an Easter Egg Hunt!" Lucca was smiling, jumping up and down. Crono looked at her strangely really thinking that she had gone over the edge.  
  
"What the heck is an Easter Egg Hunt?" Magus was confused, "What are we going to hunt eggs laid by and Easter Chicken or something? That sounds stupid."  
  
"No. We are not hunting for eggs laid by the Easter Bird or what ever you said. You hunt for eggs and then you get prizes! Cool prizes! Awesome prizes! Chocolate..." Lucca's eyes were looking out in the black void, when Magus interrupted her.  
  
"Alright we get the picture. We get prizes. Now just quiet up." Magus massaged his temple, trying to get Lucca to be quiet could give you a headache, especially if you haven't heard any one talking for who knows how long. Lucca stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Wait, did you just say an Easter Egg Hunt?" Marle asked. Lucca nodded while Magus rolled his eyes. "Oh, I just love Easter Egg Hunts! But how are we going to do it in the End of Time? There's no where to hide them and there are no interesting prizes here."  
  
"I am quite aware of those problems and my solution is..." Magus again interrupted Lucca.  
  
"Looks like the genius-wanna-be is showing again that she is not a genius. Surprising." Magus voice was dripping with sarcasm on that last remark.  
  
"Well no one asked you vampire boy. Now the solution is that we will make Gaspar get the prizes and make Alfador hide them all over any of the times." When Lucca mentioned Alfador, Magus' loyal pet, he came out of Spekkio's room.  
  
"And here is that adorable cat right now. Come here Alfador." Lucca squatted down stretching out a hand. Alfador moved towards Lucca.  
  
"No! Alfador don't do it! She'll turn you against me!" Magus stood in the way of Alfador getting to Lucca, but the cat just went between his legs and rubbed Lucca's hand with his head, purring.  
  
"Alfador! WHY? What did I do wrong?" Magus looked at the cat, heartbroken.  
  
"CALM DOWN! Geeze Magus, it isn't going to hate you after this. The cat will be perfectly normal. Any way, who feeds Alfador? I wouldn't worry, because it likes that person best." Marle thought that Magus fed Alfador, but was she wrong.  
  
"But Lucca feeds Alfador...now he won't love me any more!" "Alfador, you probably should go over there and make Magus normal." Lucca pulled her hand away from Alfador and pushed him towards Magus.  
  
"Meowrrr..." Alfador went up to Magus and wound around his master's feet.  
  
"Alfador! You came back to me!" Magus hugged Alfador close to him. Magus then glared at Lucca, "Evil purple-haired lady tried to take you from me. But now I have you back."  
  
"I wasn't trying to... Arrgh, I'm just going to wake up Gaspar and tell him what he has to do." Lucca stalked away and shook Gaspar hard. Marle, Crono,  
  
Frog, and Ayla just stood there surprised at how Magus could act just over a cat.  
  
"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE THE END OF TIME JUST TO GO AND BUY PRIZES?!" Gaspar, it seemed, thought that leaving was a bad idea for him.  
  
"YES I WANT YOU TO DO THAT! WE ARE TIRED OF BEING BORED! IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO HERE!!" Lucca yelled twice as loud as Gaspar. Gaspar shook his head meekly and agreed to go and buy some prizes.  
  
When Gaspar left Lucca smiled "There now we have some prizes!"  
  
"What were you trying to do? Kill him?" Magus stood up for Gaspar. Why? I don't know.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for Gaspar? I thought you didn't care about anyone outside of yourself?" Lucca hung her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, your right. Well you hurt my ears, it was louder than an explosion right next to me!" If Magus couldn't get Lucca for hurting someone else he might as well get her for hurting him. The rest of the group were still shocked, standing stock still, only their eyes moving as they looked back and forth from Lucca to Magus and back again, listening to the argument.  
  
A couple hours and a lot of arguments later Gaspar came back laden with bags. He put them by the lamppost, "No going through the bags or looking at what the prizes are. So to make sure you don' t, I am going to lock you up in Spekkio's room. Have fun!" The team was pushed through the only door in the whole End of Time. Everyone but Robo, who was left in the corner, still turned off. Poor Robo.  
  
"Why can't we see the prizes? I want to see them." Magus complained it seemed he was at least becoming normal from that earlier insaneness which was caused by Alfador.  
  
"Because you're not supposed to know what they are. Why else do you think I made Gaspar pick the prizes? Stupid Vampire boy." Lucca rolled her eyes. Some people could just be so dense.  
  
"I'm not listening to you Evil purple-haired lady."  
  
"Oh no, he's going insane again." Crono whispered to Frog, who nodded agreement.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? That's pathetic." Lucca laughed. And so another argument started.  
  
And right in the middle of that argument the door opened to show Gaspar, "I need Alfador so he can start hiding the eggs in the first time period, 65,000,000 B.C." Alfador disentangled himself from Marle who pouted.  
  
A couple minutes later Gaspar came in again followed by Alfador. "You guys are going to pull straws to decide where you are going. Okay here you go, take one." Gaspar held out six straws in his hand.  
  
All of them took one, each one was a different color, and they are as goes: Magus-brown, Crono-purple, Marle-red, Frog-blue, Ayla-pink, and Lucca- black. "Okay, whoever got brown come with me. You get the prehistoric age. There are 100 eggs hidden any where there except where you could get killed. And Alfador hid them." Gaspar left followed by Magus and Alfador.  
  
Following the three, Magus goes to the little area with all the portals and steps on the right one. "Wait! Here take this bag to put all your eggs in. Have fun!" Magus took a black trash bag from Gaspar and disappeared.  
  
When Magus could see again he found himself in 65,000,000 B.C. "hmm... if I were a cat where would I hide an egg...hmm..." Magus then got on his hands and knees acting like a cat muttering under his breath. Then his hand found a round object in a bush and pulled it out. It was a small egg that was green. "Yes! I found one! Now to do the same thing I just did to find all the eggs...yes..."  
  
Back at the End of Time Gaspar sent Alfador to 12,000 B.C. when Alfador got back Gaspar went to get the next person. Going into Spekkio's room he looked at the five people that were left, "The person with the blue straw you are going to the Ice Age, to find 100 eggs." Frog then went to go to the portal, black trash bag in hand (they all had got one after Magus had left).  
  
In 12,000 B.C. Frog shivered and looked on the ground to see an egg that was pink. And looking down the hill he was on he saw more colored spots, all in a line, close together. "Obviously the cat doth not like the cold. 'Twould be a shame for me if it had." Then Frog went to collect his other eggs.  
Alfador was then sent to 600AD to hide even more eggs. And once again Gaspar went to get the next person "Who ever has the red straw we are going to the medieval age." So Marle went wondering how she would find her eggs.  
  
Coming into 600AD Marle had a plan ready so she went to Gaurdia castle.  
  
"You want my army to find colored eggs?" the King of Gaurdia asked.  
  
"Yes it is very important that we find 100 of them." Marle hoped her plan would work.  
  
"Well okay. Guards you heard her! Get to it!"  
  
"Thank you great ancestor!" Marle hugged the King, who had a confused look on his face wondering why finding colored eggs was important.  
  
Alfador was sent again to another time period, 1000 AD. Gaspar then walked towards Spekkio's door but forgot to open it so he ran into it instead. After opening the door all the way so he wouldn't hit it again, Gaspar spoke to the three remaining time-travelers, "The person with the purple straw will go to the present time."  
  
"Wow! I get to go to my time! Awesome!" Crono was smiling as he stepped on the portal to go to his own time.  
  
Crono went straight to his house where he found his mom feeding all his cats. "Oh, Crono! You just missed it! There was this purple and white cat that wanted some food so I gave it some, then it left all those eggs behind the door, there! It was the sweetest cat. I wonder if it will come back?" Crono's mom seemed to be in hysterics so he just hugged and thanked her.  
  
"Bye dear! Have fun!" then Crono's mom went back to feeding the cats.  
  
Back in 65,000,000 B.C. we can find Magus still looking for eggs while pretending to be a cat. While he was searching for his eggs, he found, astonishingly, another green one. "Well," thought Magus, "I've already got a green one, but I'll take another."  
  
Then all of a sudden a green imp popped out of a bush, and yelled Swedish nothings into his ears and nose. Magus, still acting like a cat, hissed and clawed at the Imp. Well the Imp just thought that he wanted to dance so Imp (that is going to be the imp's name) started dancing with Magus, still yelling Swedish nothings. Halfway through the "dance", Imp started to yell in Russian, "Dushenka! Dushenka! Dushenka!"  
  
Magus stopped in the middle of Imp yelling in Russian, and said, "I thought you were Swedish?" Imp got very mad, and said, "Da, I am a Swede, but I speak Russian better than Swedish. My mother was Russian; it was a nasty shock when my Swedish father found out. Do you speak Russian?"  
  
After a lengthy pause, Magus replied, "Nooooo, why would I speak Russian?" Imp started to chuckle. Magus got angry and yelled, "What is so funny?"  
  
Imp replied, "You are! Now I can say 'Dushenka' without you knowing what I mean!" Imp starts to laugh hysterically.  
  
Meanwhile, the last two people were waiting in Spekkio's room when Gaspar walked in again, thankfully this time not running into the door, "Alright Alfador has hidden 100 eggs in the future. So the person with the pink straw gets to go there."  
  
"Yeah! Time for Ayla go! Get sparkly eggs! Bye!" Ayla ran out of the room and towards the future.  
  
Getting into the future was easy but finding the eggs in the future was hard. She checked around and then went to where the Nu was, that was Belthezar, Ayla stood up and asked, "You know where shiny eggs are?"  
  
"Some eggs? Yeah I found some outside and took them in. Do you need them?" Belthezar asked while leading her to were he put the eggs.  
  
"Yes! If I no get eggs, I no get prize! I want prize!" Ayla jumped up and down impatient.  
  
"Okay. Here they are." The Nu then pointed to a big pile of eggs, near where the Epoch used to be. Ayla grabbed them all thanked the Nu and started to go back to the End of Time.  
  
"Man this is boring! Why did I have to be the one to go last! It isn't fair!" Lucca was bored AGAIN.  
  
"It is your turn Lucca, the person with the black straw goes to the End of Time. To find 100 eggs." Gaspar had come through the door one more time.  
  
"THE END OF TIME! THERE ISN'T EVEN ANYWHERE TO HIDE THEM!" Lucca was mad again. She could get mad really easily, it seemed.  
  
"I know that! So all your eggs are in one place." Gaspar thought that she would be happy not having to find them, but was he wrong.  
  
"IN ONE PLACE! ONE PLACE! THE WHOLE POINT OF AN EASTER EGG HUNT IS TO FIND THE EGGS! NOT LEAVE THEM IN ONE PLACE!" Lucca stormed out and ran into...eggs. "ARRGH!!!"  
  
"Lucca please calm down. I am sorry but there were no more times you could go to without dieing." Gaspar put a hand on her shoulder, like a father would do to a child.  
  
She sighed, "But why did it have to be me that didn't get to hunt?" Lucca was about to sigh again but then they heard yelling.  
  
"Yeah! I got shiny eggs! Now want prize!"  
  
"Ayla, just wait a little bit."  
  
"Hey guys! You'll never believe how I got my eggs! It was a great plan! *giggle*"  
  
"My story is better than thine, young maiden."  
  
In came Ayla, Marle, Crono, and Frog. Carrying big black trash bags full of eggs. "Hey Lucca!" all of them called at the same time.  
  
"Hey. Have fun finding your eggs?" Lucca sighed.  
  
"We just have to wait for one more person. Then we can open the eggs." Gaspar was wondering just where that one person was.  
  
Back in the prehistoric age we can see Magus, who had already found all his eggs, but was still stuck with Imp. "Dushenka, aren't we having fun?" Imp had kept on making them dance and dance so Magus was pooped out. Then, all of a sudden, an idea of how to get away from Imp, popped into his head.  
  
"Oh, Dushenka!" Magus started, not even knowing what the word meant, sarcasm in his voice, "What's that?" Magus then pointed to something in the air that was non-existent.  
  
"What's what?" Imp said while turning around, this was Magus' chance so he ran, with his trash bag full of eggs, away from Imp. And when Imp turned around he couldn't see Magus anywhere. "NOOOOO!!!! DUSHENKA! DUSHENKA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" But don't worry, Imp soon found another person to be its 'Dushenka'.  
  
Finally Magus made it back to the End of Time, where he found everyone else with their eggs beside them. So Magus came and sat down too and without even talking all of them started opening the eggs. Somehow Gaspar was able to fit big things in the small eggs. Everyone loved their gifts, even Magus. But when Magus got to his last egg, the green one he found, it was different than all the others. He opened it to find a baby dinosaur, one not all the way grown up either. And all the fluid in the egg fell to the ground, just missing him.  
  
"That's sick! What is it?" Magus glared at the evil egg that didn't have a prize in it.  
  
"Hey! That look like Reptite egg! Yeah! You kill Reptite!" Ayla was really happy. I mean who wouldn't, one less Reptite to mess with.  
  
"So Marle, what was this great way that you got your eggs?" Crono asked really curious.  
  
"Well I went to King Gaurdia, because I went to 600 AD, and I asked if his army could search for them and he agreed." Marle was smiling loving her plan that she had used.  
  
"Well when I got in 1000 AD I just went home and I seems that Alfador had went to my house and left the eggs after he had eaten!" Crono was a little sad that the cat hadn't stayed so that he could have another cat. I guess he will just have to find another way to take Alfador...  
  
"I talk to blue man. He have eggs so I took, and say thank you." Ayla hugged her pillow that was furry, closer to her. It was one of her prizes.  
  
"Blue man? Oh the Nu." Crono laughed sheepishly.  
  
"When I hath made it to the cold time, I see an egg laying in the snow, so I picketh it up. Then all of them were in a line so I hath not to go far." Frog laughed. Well actually made a frog sound that sounded like a laugh.  
  
"Well I only had to walk out of the door and there they were all my eggs." Lucca sighed. She really wanted to hunt for the eggs. "What happened to you Magus?"  
  
"You don't want to know, Dushenka." Magus answered, talking to Lucca, STILL not knowing what the word meant. Alfador just purred while being stroked by Marle. And Robo was still shut off in a corner.  
  
Karana: Dushenka is a Russian word, it is a term of Endearment meaning, kind of, like love of my life, or love of my soul, sort of like that. At least that is what my sister said. Wow! I have never written something so long! Please Review! I would greatly appreciate it! And sorry about Robo not being in the chapter! Someone couldn't have going with what I wanted! So I am sooo sorry! 


End file.
